secretsofgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails doll
tails doll is rumored to be a cursed sonic char heres a story of somebody who encountered the tailsdoll: Well, this one Christmas Eve, my friend's cousin's neighbor was sleeping, and woke up to the sound of sleigh-bells. "Oh, Boy! Santa," he though. He put on his quietest slippers and slipped quietly down stairs. He turned the corner into the living room. Nothing. There was no jolly fat man to be seen. The room was empty, save for the darkened tree. Tinkle. Tinkle. The sound of sleigh-bells could still be heard. They were coming from a large gift under the shadowy pine. Tinkle. Tinkle. Curious, the boy approached the jingling package. Tinkle. Tinkle. The box trembled slightly. Tinkle. Tinkle. The gift bore no tag. Tinkle. Tinkle. The child couldn't help himself and tore into the wrapping, hopping to solve the mystery within. Tinkle. Tinkle. It was a doll. Tinkle. Tinkle. A Tails doll. Tinkle. Tinkle. Schuuuumpy. The next morning, his parents found the boy dead. His hair was white with fear. His eyes were rolled back in his head. A copy of Sonic R was lodged down his throat. As for the true origin of the Tails Doll, I doubt any of us will ever truly know. The tails doll is a dark mystery, wrapped in an infernal enigma, wrapped in cuddly yellowish plush. But I do know something about how it came into our world... Can you feel the Sunshine? Tess could not. She felt as if a dark gloom had shrouded every once-pleasant aspect of her life. In the two, terrible weeks since her boyfriend Ben had mysteriously disappeared, Tess felt her world crumble into despair. She had become a virtual recluse, barely ate, and even ignored her beloved video-games. Life had lost all meaning. Then, came the call. When Tess picked up, there was no one on the other line, but she could see that the call had come from Ben's apartment. Throwing on a coat, she raced out of her house for the first time in a fortnight. When she arrived at Ben's place, it was obvious no one was there. Despite having been searched by the police, the small studio apartment remained exactly as Tess had remembered, albeit dustier. A thin layer of grime now covered her missing beau's Shadow the Hedgehog shrine. She was about to leave when she saw a glint of light. It came from a compact disk on the floor. She picked it up and turned it in her hand. It was a Saturn game, called Sonic R. It refracted the sunlight, casting beautiful rainbow-colored rays that danced about the sullen room. Tess felt like she could finally feel the sunshine, and it brightened up her day. She booted up Ben's Saturn and played the mediocre little racer. It wasn't great, but it was the most fun she had experienced in some time. The next morning, she awoke with a headache and nausea. It wasn't until her hasty trip to the bathroom that she realized she hadn't remembered coming home the previous night. Had she been that tiered? Over the next few weeks, the nausea subsided, but the true terror began when she discovered she was late. "Oh, Dear God", she thought, "I can't be-- can I?" Sure enough, her doctor confirmed that she was indeed going to be a mother. But, who was the father? Ben?! The question was moot, for several months later, Tess was discovered in a ditch. The cause of death was undetermined, but stranger still was the fact that all medical evidence suggested she had given birth shortly before her demise. However, no child was found near the body, only a small plush fox with two tails, and uncannily vacant eyes. A friend of mine was eager for a Sonic Racing game. He would come round my house and moan and complain about how SEGA should "Take their fingers out their arseÂ’s and make a damn racing game!" I just agreed with him. I tried to make him forget the idea of a Sonic racing game-- I did not wish to speak of the dreaded Sonic R. Alas, one day he remembered how to use him computer and stumbled across a website that talked about "Sonic R." He was delighted. His face covered in sweet glee and excitement he wanted nothing more than to have this game Â– not even the "Shadow the Hedgehog game" could drive his lustful fantasies away. He purchased the game on E-bay for nothing more than a single dollar-- the user he bought it off had no user name and had no comment. I investigated further and checked the users profile, to my dreaded horror I glanced at the silent horror that uploaded onto the page: Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Tails Doll Forever. I couldnÂ’t keep this horror to myself. Fearing for my friendÂ’s life, I rushed over to his house in a hopeless attempt to halt the expected. I came to his street, Thorn bury Close. I glanced at the sign post on his door. It used to say "24 Thorn Bury Close." A cold tickle crawled down my back-- the sign no longer remained. All that was left was a wall covered in yellow graffiti, "Tails Doll" over and over. His door was open, the hinges broken, covered in soft toy stuffing. The walls of the inside of his home were covered in Tails doll graffiti. The downstairs was empty. It looked like a messed up doll house. All the TVÂ’s were on, the screens were blood stained and covered in cracks. I was frightened, I wanted to leave but I needed to know what happened. My ears bled as I heard the congratulations screen from his bedroom up stairs I ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was empty except for the SEGA Saturn and the TV. The character selection screen came up, al of the characters had been unlocked and the game was 100% complete. It was hard to take in-- my eyes began to water for some reason. I glanced at the screen again and saw the Tails Doll character fade away. I took few steps back and hit something behind me. I slowly turned around and fainted at the horror that I saw. His entire family were nothing more than dolls, in my friendÂ’s hand was the evil Tails Doll, stained with blood, staring at me with its lifeless eyes. I fell to the floor and blacked out, waking up in my room. My mother stood at the side of the bed, I told her the story which she refused to believe. She replied to me, telling me that my friend never existed. She assured me that no-one lived at 24 Thorn Bury Close. I knocked my head back trying to take this in. The whole situation was an enigma. I brushed my hair with my hand and opened my eyes again, only to find "Tails Doll Forever" imprinted on my ceilingÂ… Â“Living in the City,Â” thought Patty as she connected the Sega Saturn to the school auditoriumÂ’s projection system, Â“you know you have to survive.Â” Life had never been good for Patty. At a young age she had been left an orphan, but that was actually the best thing that ever happened to her. You see, her alcoholic father possessed a frighteningly sadistic streak that often resulted in swollen bruises across PattyÂ’s frail, young body. She wasnÂ’t the only one to incur his sudden and relentless rage, however. Her drug -addicted Mother garnered her fair share of beatings too, though that did little to comfort Patty. Her mother secretly blamed the girl for her fatherÂ’s alcoholism, and took every opportunity to vent her twisted aggression by pinching her and pulling her hair. There was no shelter from her pain. Thus, Patty shed no tears when her parents were discovered mutilated in their bedroom one evening. Even the cops that showed up at the grisly scene were unnerved. Why, a rookie could have sworn the poor wretch was smiling. The little girl, stood in a congealing puddle of blood, clutching her plush fox, grinning like a Cheshire cat. A killer was never found. An hour later, neither was the little girlÂ’s plush fox. She could hear the other studentÂ’s piling into the auditorium, jabbering on expectantly, debating what kind of public service announcement they were going to be forced to watch this time. Patty reached into her pack and pulled out a sticky, scratched jewel-case and delicately removed the lustrous disc from within. Â“You have to keep the dream alive.Â” Her time at the orphanage was quite uneventful and Patty was thankful for that. While not Â“good,Â” per se, it was at the very least quiet. Quiet was always better then a savage beating. High school on the other hand, was the beginning of a new nightmare. The kids teased and tormented her mercilessly. She simply didnÂ’t fit in, and the other students were willing to remind her of that fact every chance they got. Cheerleaders threw paint on her. Jocks humiliated her. Nerds talked down to her. It was almost as if there were only two cliques at Belmont High Â– one consisted of Patty, and the other of everyone else. In situations such as these, some kids turn to extreme methods of coping with their grief. Some become extroverts. Others turn to the mind-obliterating contentment drugs. An extreme few even cut themselves to feel the passion of pain. PattyÂ’s escape was much worse. She played a certain video game. And in an unfathomable way, it played her in return. She placed the disc in the antique system and pressed the power button. There was no turning back. Sounds of confusion reverberated throughout the auditorium, underscored by the song Supersonic racing.Â” It wouldnÂ’t be long now. They hit her! They actually hit her! Patty could stand being mocked and humiliated, but this was too much. When the girls on the volleyball team actually smacked her after an exceptionally bad match, Patty could take no more. That night, while playing Â“Sonic R,Â” racing around Radiant Emerald, he spoke to her, as he often did in times like these. There was no voice measurable by man, but his bobbing, inscrutable eyes articulated things that mere words could not express. Dreadful things. Horrifying things. Exactly the things that Patty wished to hear. Together, they hatched a silent plan. A plan that would make everything right again. It was all over in a matter of minutes. Patty left the AV booth and entered the auditorium. The rank air reeked of iron, and sweat. There, in the center of the carnage, hovering mere feet above the ground, was plush fox with uncannily vacant eyes. Patty smiled. So, me and my brother -- we'll call him...Jim -- were playing Sonic R on the Gems Collection. I had just unlocked Tails Doll. I heard the rumors, but thought they were all a ridiculous mishmash, so, me and my brother decided to use him in a race in Regal Ruins. I got 1st place, he got 2nd. We were pretty darn happy. Then the power went out. "That's weird," we thought. We looked out the window, every other house had power. "Huh?" We went to call our parents on the cell phone. It had been on the charger all day, yet when we picked it up... "DEAD BATTERY" We heard the trash can outside fall down. Idiotically, we go out to investigate. The trash can was fine. Then, behind us, we hear the door open and close. We heard stuff being knocked over. We wanted to be as safe as perfectly possible. SO I SENT JIM!! Ten minutes passed. I was scared. I had not heard anything since Jim entered the house. I went inside. Jim was in the shower, fully clothed, water running, unconscious. Then the power came back on. I ran into the living room fast as possible to call Mom & Dad. First, I saw the jewel. Then, those terrible, terrible eyes. All good emotion was sucked out of me. I felt I would never be happy again. I knew who it was. TAILS DOLL. He threw the phone at me. As it knocked me out, I heard my parents on the phone say, "What's wrong? Larry..." 20 minutes later, Mom and Dad arrived, and woke me up. They ask what happened. but I couldn't speak, I was so terrified. They said "What happened? The lights are on in our home, but...every other house has the power out." I came to my senses. "Jim...where's Jim?" "Jim?" They ask. "My brother, Jim. You know." "...you're our only child, Larry." "No," I said. I ran up to Jim's room -- an office. I went back to my room. On the TV was a note. I knew who it was from. I grabbed it nervously and read it. "MAYBE NOW YOU BELIEVE." I ran into my room. I hid in my bed, but couldn't sleep. Ever since then I haven't been able to sleep, wondering what really happened that night. And whether the Doll would strike once more. Category:Myths